monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/16 March 2013
10:40 lol 10:40 XD 10:40 hmmm 10:41 hat are some good cards... 10:41 i stared at him like :| and said "how is that gonna accomplish anything? And also, how are you gonna avoid de-minting 3 supremely rare cards after you take them out of the binder? 10:41 what* 10:41 xD 10:42 :3 10:42 I used to have a Chaos Duel Disk :/ 10:42 But I had to get rid of it. 10:42 ohai bot 10:42 why? and hi bot 10:43 greetings bot 10:43 because my mum was doing a clearout of all the stuff i didn't use anymore and she found it. 10:43 i didn't think anything of it at the time... 10:43 i hate those clearouts.. 10:43 but... 10:44 the cupboard under my bed just seems hollow and lifeless without it. ;( 10:44 i had a big deck of cards i think it was 100+ 10:44 and my mom threw it away 10:44 i was only able to save stardust dragon 10:44 I still have my deck from primary school 10:45 still sad to hear when others lose their cards though :'( 10:45 :( 10:45 my freind offered me some of his cards... 10:45 but i was like no 10:46 so yeah i think ima start from scratch again 10:46 brb dinner time 10:46 kay 10:46 and meanwhile (such irony) I'll brb because of breakfast 10:47 ... 10:47 Breakfast? 10:47 lol 10:47 Boy, it's 6:00 pm. 10:47 not i Australia it isn't ¬_¬ 10:47 *in 10:48 Well 10:48 9:48 am here 10:48 Yes? :troll: 10:49 ..... 10:50 zomg super rare card on core TCG for $0.99!! 0.0 10:51 BRB 10:51 k 10:51 kay 10:51 wut (@autis) 10:52 WHAT!? 10:52 It didn't respond..? 10:52 what didn't? 10:54 ur amking a windows * app or something, right? 10:55 yup 10:55 i hate the fact that anything that should be spelled with an "ae" is changed to "e" in American. 10:56 Pandaemonium, for instance. 10:56 It looks so much cooler than "Pandemonium". :| 10:57 oh yeah anyone wanna hear a funny story about when I got tri? 11:02 guess not... 11:02 i do ^^ 11:02 i need the entertainment until i star writing 11:03 ok 11:03 playing disidia is fun, but im listening the Evanescence because my radio recp. was fuzzy 11:03 not that i don't like them 11:03 i love them 11:03 U ever heard of EB games? 11:03 hi 11:03 evanescence is indeed a good band 11:03 Auf wiedersehen 11:03 QUICK QUESTION 11:03 but i like hainvg the radio on because you get the presenter talking and the ads too so its more homely, ifkwim. 11:03 yesh? 11:03 What are you guys taking for second language? 11:04 Spanish. 11:04 Because they didn't do Japanese and I hate French. 11:04 :troll: 11:04 Japanses (but not atm....) 11:04 Japanese* 11:04 You lucky cunt. 11:05 Although I do like Spanish. 11:05 It's just that I like Japanese stuff ^^ 11:05 (obviously) 11:05 I'm not learning atm uka I'm hoping to 11:06 so anyway.... when I got tri I had to go somewhere so I handed it to my mother to look after it 11:06 I get back the bag it's in is missing we're all freaking out wondering where it went 11:07 and then one of the staff of the cafe we were at comes up and asks us if this bag they found was ours 11:07 http://the-39-clues-mbers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Link.png 11:07 Look, all. 11:07 and lo and behold that was the bag Tri was in 11:08 :| 11:08 WHAT DO YOU THINK!? 11:08 I GTG 11:08 cu 11:08 cya 11:08 Did you draw it? 11:08 So he linked us to link? :troll: 11:09 Yup 11:09 Spazing 11:09 All i want to do is chat 11:09 Welcome to da house of epicness! 11:09 6:08 11:09 Master Ceadeus 27 11:09 Danke. 11:09 6:08 11:09 AmberTempest 11:09 Sigh... Dinner tonight is soup -_- 11:09 6:08 11:09 Master Ceadeus 27 11:09 Well, chat with sense and the King's English, and maybe we'll let you. 11:09 lol 11:10 :| 11:10 Bye now 11:10 cya 11:10 BYEZ BITCHEZZZZZZZZZZZZ :kazir: 11:10 also uka was it you or crab who recommended immediate music for Anarchos theme? 11:10 cya cead 2013 03 16